


Orphan Child 2

by Septic_Kid15



Series: Orphan Child [2]
Category: CrankGameplays Egos - Fandom, Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Hiding, Multi, Running, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: The team of Markiplier and JackSepticEye’s egos return to save the day from BlankGamePlays, Crank’s alter ego. Blank has a twin daughter and son that the Iplier’s and Septic’s need to save before Blank finds them. And when the battle becomes a nightmare they bring in backup and that involves the GamePlay egos.Part 2 of the Orphan Child
Relationships: Father/ Son - Relationship, Father/ daughter - Relationship
Series: Orphan Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669276





	1. Finding twins and healing tears

Anti and Kol were going to the town hall with Marvin. They were going to find birth records of Emma and Ernesto Nestor, daughter and son of Blank Nestor. They found their records. “Okay.” Marvin said “I’m gonna on a tracking spell follow the flying orb, alright?” Kol and Anti nodded. Kol was now eight and her hair grew longer is hanging around her face. Marvin did the spell and two orbs were floating away into the city. 

They came to a fountain with two kids sitting on the edge. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like Ethan. The boy had black hair and grey eyes, and he looked like Blank. Kol walked to them. “Hi, my name is Kol Brody” Kol introduced. “My name is Emma Nestor and this is my twin brother, Ernesto.” The girl that looked like Ethan introduces. They smiled at her. Kol smiled back. The twins talked to Kol for a while. Kol explained everything to the kids. 

They agreed to come then one of Ethan’s egos came to them. It was Mad Mike. “Uh oh.” Kol said “Run!” The three eight year olds ran away from Mad Mike. “Hey, Mike.” Anti said with a wicked smile. Mad Mike lunged at Anti but missed. Marvin went to look for the kids and made them, himself and Anti teleport back to the house. When they were back at the house Marvin looked at the kids more closely. Ernesto had a guitar and a beanie on, he saw a little bit of electric blue hair underneath the hat. Emma had freckles like Ethan. 

Schneep came in the room. “Good, you brought zhem.” Schneep said “I’m gonna check for injuries.” He took the kids into another room. Anti left the room. He walked to the hospital room and saw Tim was still sleeping. Then Emma came up behind. “Who’s that?” Emma asked. Anti jumped. “Fuckin hell, you scared the shit out of me.” Anti said putting a hand over his heart. “Who’s that?” Emma asked again. “His name is Tim Fischbach, my friend.” Anti said looking at Tim. “I can help.” Emma said. “How?” Anti asked. “My emotional healing powers.” Emma said “When I cry tears of sadness or joy I can heal.” Anti was taking all the information in. 

Emma went to Tim. She felt sorry as she looked at his steady heartbeat. She looked at the picture of him and his twin, Bonnie. She started to cry as she looked at his happy they were when they were together. Her tears landed on his hands and on his cheeks. Then magic swirled around Tim’s body. Then Tim gasped as he opened his eyes. “Tim!” Anti yelled with happiness. “I’m alive.” Tim said.


	2. I’m alive

“I’m alive.” Tim said. “Hi, I’m Emma Nestor.” Emma said. Tim looked at her and scooted away from her. “You.” Tim said very terrified of her. “Stay away from me, Blank.” Tim said now filled with absolute fear. “Tim, it’s okay.” Anti started. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!!” Tim yelled. Then every ego and the kids came in the room. Then Tim let out an glass breaking scream. Power was released from him and was placed in everyone in the room. It made the kids fly backwards and the egos fall on their backs. The last thing Anti remembered was seeing Tim scream and then...

Nothing. 

When Anti woke up he was in his room. His shirt was off and his arm was covered in bandages. Anti went to his closet and put on some clothes. He put on a white shirt, a green t-shirt hoodie, jeans, dark green converse, and black wrist bracelet. He cut his hair over the year and dyed it a lighter green. 

When he finished getting dressed he walked out of the room. He looked at Chase who was fast asleep. Anti smiled and walked over to him. He gently shook his shoulder. Chase groaned and looked at Anti. Chase got up and hugged Anti. Anti hugged back rubbing Chase’s back not even caring that his shoulder was wet from Chase’s tears. “I’m worried about her, Anti.” Chase said. “Me too, lil bro.” Anti said. 

Chase and Anti became extremely close during the year Tim was asleep. The septic egos were like brothers. After the long but affectionate hug, the two walked to Schneep’s hospital like room. There in a tank with a snorkel that helped her breathe laid Kol fast asleep. “What happening, Schneep?” Chase asked. “The water is helping Kol stabilize her brand new glitch powers that she got from Tim’s epic blast.” Schneep said. He took Anti’s arm and unwrapped the bandages. There was a massive scar on his arm that was still healing. Schneep put another set of bandages on and went back to Kol. 

Anti left a little later and went to look for Dark. But he stopped at Emma and Ernesto’s room. There in a chair was Blank. Anti formed his knife and walked in. “They allowed me to come and see them.” Blank said. Anti sighed and put away his knife. Blank looked at him, his black eyes were now grey and filled with black tears. Anti looked at him now with tears in his eyes. “Emma, saved Tim’s life, she shouldn’t be suffering from this.” Anti said. Blank nodded. 

“Tell me, Anti. Do any of these kids deserve this?” Blank asked. Anti shook his head. “They’re getting stronger.” Anti said. Blank nodded. “But they’re hurting from all this power, too much power then they break.” Blank explained. “We’ll find a cure and we will cure the kids.” Anti said as he was leaving “I promise.” He left to go to find Dark. He found Dark waiting outside Dr. Iplier’s hospital room fast asleep.


	3. Author Update

Sorry for the long wait everyone!! I was super busy, but I could never forget the story The Orphan Child I’ll update tomorrow!! Read soon!!  
Septic_User1864


	4. Dark and Bonnie bonding with Anti

“Dark, wake up.” Anti said poking Dark. Dark sighed deeply but opened his eyes. “What’s going on?” Dark asked “Are my boys okay?” “We’ll have to see and find out.” Dr. Iplier said leading the father and the demon to the room. Bonnie was sitting cross legged on his bed, reading a book. 

“Bonnie, you’re okay.” Dark said kneeling beside his bed and giving his son a hug. Bonnie hesitated but hugged back. “I’m okay, Dad.” Bonnie reassures. “Bonnie is in perfect condition for some unknown reason.” Dr. Iplier states “I’m pretty sure Tim’s blast doesn’t have an effect on him yet. So he’s good for now.” Dark nodded. 

“Hey, Anti?” Dr. Iplier asked pulling Anti aside. “Yeah?” Anti said. “Why don’t you help Dark and Bonnie bond?” Dr. Iplier suggested. “That’s a good idea.” Anti said “Dark hasn’t seen Bonnie since he and Tim were taken away and had them erased from Dark’s memories.” Anti and Dr. Iplier looked at Dark and Bonnie who were talking. Anti saw similarities of Dark and Mark in Bonnie. Bonnie has dark brown hair like Dark, light brown eyes like Mark, and a red and blue aura surrounding the white of his eyes a little. 

Anti walked to the two. “Bonnie, you’re free to walk around now.” Anti said to Bonnie. Bonnie removed the blanket he was covered in and pushed his legs over the bed and stood up. “What are we gonna do about the others?” Bonnie asked. “Bon, the others are gonna stay asleep until we find a cure for that big blast Tim made out of fear.” Dark said sternly. Bonnie looked at him and nodded. 

After a few hours, Bonnie started to feel nervous about Dark and Anti finding out about what the cure was. “Bonnie, are you okay?” Dark asked. “I’m fine, Dad.” Bonnie said. But Dark knew Bonnie wasn’t just “fine”, something was bothering Bonnie and he had to know what it was. Dark and Anti led Bonnie to a bench and the three sat down. “Bonnie, something is bothering you.” Dark said. “Yeah, so tell us.” Anti said.

Bonnie sighed sadly. “I know what the cure is.” Bonnie said “And it’s a boy.” Anti and Dark raised an eyebrow at the young boy. “He is the long, lost son of Antisepticeye.” Bonnie said. Anti paled. “That’s impossible.” Anti said “H-He died when he was just three.” “No, Anti, he’s been alive for over 12 years.” Bonnie said “Running from... PewDIEpie.” Then both Dark and Anti paled at the name. “Die, is back?!” a voice yelled. The two men turned to a very angry Blank. “You said you got rid of him, Dark!” Blank yelled pointing at Dark. “I did!” Dark said “I don’t know how he’s back.” 

It took over two hours to calm Blank down. “He’s not laying a finger on my kids.” Blank said. “And he won’t.” Bonnie said. “What do you mean?” Dark asked. “If Anti’s son is still alive then everyone will have unlimited amount of power on our side to defeat Die.” Bonnie said “Anti’s son is our only chance of winning and waking up the kids and Tim. And he can heal almost any disease or spell and can save anyone from death.” “Then we’ll have to find him.” Dark said. “What’s his name?” Blank asked. 

“Samuel SepticEye.” Bonnie and Anti said.


End file.
